<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair by KedakaiOkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724345">Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami'>KedakaiOkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson shares his thoughts about Tala and Ray's hair but they're not in the mood for his antics. </p><p>Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Hey, Tala,” Tyson spoke up suddenly. He was planning to get a bunch of his friends together for a reunion, but so far only the Blitzkrieg Boys and White Tiger X had arrived. Currently though, Ray and Tala were the only ones in the room with Tyson. Tala was trying to read, and Ray was meditating.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“What, Tyson?” Tala asked, knowing that Tyson could get pretty loud and the only way to get any peace was to indulge him. Despite humouring Tyson, Tala kept his focus on his page.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“D’you know if you dyed your hair black, you’d look like Wolverine from X-Men?” Tyson asked brightly.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Tala lost his focus on the book and looked at Tyson. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about,” he said finally, and turned back to his book pointedly.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“You can’t be serious, Tala! Everybody knows who Wolverine is!”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Mmhm,” Tala hummed, looking bored and making it clear he was done humouring Tyson.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“You know, metal claws coming out his hands, super-fast healing ability, one of the main characters in X-Men,” Tyson listed, aiming to ring a bell.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“That’s nice,” Tala commented, still not looking up again.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Feigning ignorance doesn’t work, Tala,” Ray commented. “Believe me, I’ve tried. What it got me was him threatening to cut my hair and style it to prove his point. Apparently my hair reminds him of some ninja anime character.”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Well I hope you told him where to put the scissors,” Tala remarked.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Ya know, Ray, I just thought, there’s another anime character you look like. This time the eye colour is right, and you wouldn’t need contacts, but you’d have to dye your hair silver,” Tyson commented, “And let it all down.”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Tyson, I told you last time, I’m not playing your game.  Now if you don’t mind, Tala and I are kinda busy, so could you please put a sock in it,” Ray requested.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“You’d also need a pair of fluffy ears on top of your head, but that’d be easy,” Tyson continued on regardless.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Tala closed his book with a loud snap.  “Alright, this has gone on long enough.  Tyson, you keep that up, or bring anything hair related anywhere near either of our heads, I will shove the nearest object so far up your ass that the dentist will be extracting it!  Are we clear?!” he shouted.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Ray snorted before shaking with silent laughter while Tyson just stared at Tala as if he’d grown a second head.  “Okay, okay, geez, you’re a bigger sourpuss than Kai,” Tyson remarked finally.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“And you’re really annoying.  Now that we’ve gotten that out the way,” Tala said before opening his book again.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“What a grouch,” Tyson muttered to Ray.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Well, you are annoying,” Ray commented lightly, before going back to his meditation as though nothing had happened.</p><hr/><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q"> </p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Note:  The two characters Tyson was referring to about Ray were Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Inuyasha from InuYasha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>